As portable electronic devices become more compact, and the number of functions performed by a given device increase, it has become a significant challenge to design a user interface that allows users to easily interact with a multifunction device. This challenge is particular significant for handheld portable devices, which have much smaller screens than desktop or laptop computers. This situation is unfortunate because the user interface is the gateway through which users receive not only content but also responses to user actions or behaviors, including user attempts to access a device's features, tools, and functions. Some portable communication devices (e.g., mobile telephones, sometimes called mobile phones, cell phones, cellular telephones, and the like) have resorted to adding more pushbuttons, increasing the density of push buttons, overloading the functions of pushbuttons, or using complex menu systems to allow a user to access, store and manipulate data. These conventional user interfaces often result in complicated key sequences and menu hierarchies that must be memorized by the user.
Many conventional user interfaces, such as those that include physical pushbuttons, are also inflexible. This is unfortunate because it may prevent a user interface from being configured and/or adapted by either an application running on the portable device or by users. When coupled with the time consuming requirement to memorize multiple key sequences and menu hierarchies, and the difficulty in activating a desired pushbutton, such inflexibility is frustrating to most users.
Most portable electronic devices include applications that use text entry. Such applications may include instant messaging applications, email applications, and word processing applications, as well as other applications with text input. Because the screens on portable electronic devices are relatively small, the text and corresponding text entry tools are relatively small as well. Typically, a small cursor is displayed to indicate where text will be inserted. To date, portable electronic devices have not provided an easy, efficient way to position a cursor or other insertion point marker when a user is entering text.
Accordingly, there is a need for portable multifunction devices with more transparent and intuitive user interfaces for positioning an insertion point marker (e.g., a cursor) that arc easy to use, configure, and/or adapt. Such interfaces increase the effectiveness, efficiency and user satisfaction with portable multifunction devices.